Dick Figures The Movie The Music Video
Dick Figures The Movie The Music Video is the 4th episode of Dick Figures Season 5 and the 44th episode overall. It is the second music video after Bath Rhymes. It was announced on January 21, 2014 and was released on April 3, 2014. 'Characters' *Red *Blue *Lord Tourettes *The Raccoon *Pink *Stacy *Broseph *God *Fat Ugly Girl *Ninja Sex Party 'Lyrics/Transcript' (The video begins fading in on stars Ninja Brian and Danny Sexbang from Ninja Sex Party. The two nod slowly as the camera pans out to an animated audience cheering and screaming. Brian and Danny raise their hands as a Guitar and Ninja Sword appear in their hands. Red and Blue are seen in the audience. Red cheering while Blue covering his ears.) Red: This band RULES! Blue: What?! Danny: Ninja Brian, are you ready? (Ninja Brian stares at Danny.) Danny: Rightgeous! I, Danny Sexbang, am also ready. Let's rock these Dicks. (Song begins.) OH MY FUCKING GOD! That shit was totally amazing Your brain cannot even comprehend So much pants-shitting excitement For the sake of your couch I hope you’re wearing Depends We learned so many things together Japan is weird and French people are mimes This film had ten scenes of action And everyone together said “Fuck!” twenty-one times (YEAH!) DICK FIGURES! DICK FIGURES! You just watched a whole fucking movie of DICK FIGURES! DICK FIGURES! Bow before them and renounce your previous god DICK FIGURES! DICK FIGURES! Someone get a doctor ’cause this movie’s fucking totally sick You asked and they delivered If you don’t like Dick Figures it’s not hard to figure out you’re a dick I counted ten fucking explosions And jetpack demon ninjas that rocked your face Your life was a hot pile of garbage Now you’re so excited that you’re nutting all over the place One of those explosions was an octopus Sorry for the spoiler but it’s your fault That’ll teach you to listen to the soundtrack Before you watch the movie (Blue:) I mean, for Godsake who does that you stupid piece of DICK FIGURES! DICK FIGURES! They saved the world what do you think about that? DICK FIGURES! DICK FIGURES! You just watched them you’re so lazy and fat DICK FIGURES! DICK FIGURES! You love them with all of your stupid heart and also part of your chode You asked and they delivered Our movies too great it made your junk explode Oops our bad Sorry about your junk Just kidding Fuck you! DICK FIGURES! (The audience cheers as the video pans to black.) 'Trivia' *First Dick Figures episode of 2014. *Guest-Stars Ninja Sex Party. *The second music video, the other was Bath Rhymes. *This Movie counts the content of the movie, such as the word 'Fuck' being said 21 times in the movie, and the record of 10 action scenes. 'Running Gags' Episode Ending No Dick Figures Logo, but an advertisement for Season 5. Red Singing Autotuned None. Red Floating In many clips, Red is seen floating. 'Gallery' DFTM Music Video 1.png DFTM Music Video 2.png DFTM Music Video 3.png DFTM Music Video 4.png DFTM Music Video 5.png DFTM Music Video 6.png DFTM Music Video 7.png DFTM Music Video 8.png DFTM Music Video 9.png DFTM Music Video 10.png DFTM Music Video 11.png DFTM Music Video 12.png DFTM Music Video 13.png DFTM Music Video 14.png DFTM Music Video 15.png DFTM Music Video 16.png DFTM Music Video 17.png DFTM Music Video 18.png DFTM Music Video 19.png DFTM Music Video 20.png DFTM Music Video 21.png DFTM Music Video 22.png DFTM Music Video 23.png DFTM Music Video 24.png DFTM Music Video 25.png DFTM Music Video 26.png DFTM Music Video 27.png DFTM Music Video 28.png DFTM Music Video 29.png DFTM Music Video 30.png DFTM Music Video 31.png DFTM Music Video 32.png DFTM Music Video 33.png DFTM Music Video 34.png DFTM Music Video 35.png DFTM Music Video 36.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Songs